My Next Generation
by Ruby Rose Writing
Summary: Rose Weasley is off to Hogwarts ... Will you follow her journey?


The train was gathering speed; I could still see my family on the platform; my mother waving, my little brother his hair shining like a fiery red beacon running along the platform racing the train and my father who was pretending he had something in his eye. My heart was heavy leaving them behind, but what lay before me was exciting – my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'You two will be good now yeah?' James was asking, I knew he wanted to join his friends and I assured him we'd manage; so he swaggered of to somewhere at the back of the train. Albus and I set off for our compartment; opening the door we found two other people already seated inside having a heated discussion about Hogwarts houses. Albus looked slightly green at this topic of conversation; I didn't want to admit it but it made me nervous too. My entire family had been in Gryffindor and I feared I would disappoint if I was placed in a different house. 'I would leave if the hat put me in Slytherin' a boy with sandy hair was saying, he stopped midsentence when he noticed Albus and I standing in the doorway. 'Hello, mind if we take these seats' I said pointing at the two empty seats left' 'Sure' the girl next to the sandy haired boy replied. 'My names Phoebe Boot' she said with a large smile that showed all of her straight pearly white teeth. 'I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus' I replied falling into my own seat closely followed by Albus. 'Weasley' the sandy haired boy said looking at me curiously, 'who's your dad?' 'Ronald Weasley' I replied. The boy looked puzzled for a moment or two and then his eyes seemed to brighten. 'My father told me all about your mom and dad and Harry Potter of course' he said, 'I'm Daniel Wood' he held out a hand and I shook it. Daniel then continued his previous conversation by asking me what house I'd want to be sorted in. 'Gryffindor' I replied automatically. Phoebe made eye contact with me and sensing my discomfort she interjected that she was going to Ravenclaw like her father before her. The conversation about houses continued as the cities outside the train windows gave way to fields. By the time the lunch trolley appeared I was starving, I took out the money mother had given me for the journey and bought some Cauldron Cakes and a packet of beans. The conversation turned to Quidditch later that afternoon, I picked one bean at a time and watched Daniel and Albus argue spectacularly about fouls. I was glad Albus had gotten into the conversation a bit, he had always been the quieter of my cousins but he was also the one I felt most protective of. As the sky grew darker and the lanterns flickered on inside the compartments and along the corridors we felt it a good idea to change into our Hogwarts robes. The boys waited outside as Phoebe and I quickly pulled our new black robes on; then we gave them time to change and when we all got back into our seats the train started to slow.

Hagrid was waiting for us just like mom and dad had said and the moment he spotted Albus and I in the crowd he drew us into a rib crushing one armed hug. 'How you two doing?' he asked his black eyes crinkling into a smile. We quickly told him about the train journey and he made us both promise to visit him for tea on Friday. We all followed Hagrid's massive strides and as he went around a large bend in the road the castle of Hogwarts came into view. It was magnificent, no amount of stories told to us as children could ever do it justice. We took the trip across the lake and before we knew it we were on the lawn looking at the large front doors and Hagrid was knocking on them to get it. The door was opened by yet another familiar face, uncle Neville. His eyes roamed over the entire group standing by the doors but came to rest on me and Albus, he winked and beckoned the entire group to follow him. The Entrance Hall was massive and there was a magnificent marble staircase leading to the upper stories, to the other side I could hear the babble of talk and laughter in the Great Hall but we were not led directly there. Instead uncle Neville showed us into a hall just off the Great Hall were we all gathered looking rather nervous, even Daniel didn't seem so sure of himself anymore. 'Welcome to Hogwarts' he said smiling at us, 'my name is Professor Longbottom and I'm just here to give you some information because before you can join the rest of the school you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin' 'While at Hogwarts' he continued, 'your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn your house points which will count towards winning your house the House Cup, unfortunately any rule breaking will lose your house points. You will have classes with the rest of your house and sleep in your house dormitory' 'Any questions?' 'Well then' he said when no questions were raised, 'follow me then'. Uncle Neville led us into the Great Hall and again I was blown away, it was beautiful; the ceiling showed a starry night sky and hundreds of candles floated along the four long tables illuminating the faces of the children seated there. We all fell into a line as Uncle Neville went to stand by a three legged stool on which rested a very dirty Wizards Hat. We all stared at the hat as the tear next to the brim opened like a mouth and the hat burst into song:

 _Many centuries ago when I was clean and new_

 _I belonged to a man called Godric Gryffindor_

 _He was a wizard so strong and brave_

 _So mighty and tall_

 _He had three friends, true friends they were_

 _Helga Hufflepuff so loyal and true_

 _Rawena Ravenclaw so smart &_

 _Cunning Salazar Slytherin too_

 _Together they started a school_

 _I am here to decide where you belong_

 _which of these friends would be the best for you._

The hall burst into applause and I applauded too. Uncle Neville then unrolled a very long scroll of parchment and the sorting started. 'Boot Phoebe' was called quickly and she hurried forward put on the hat that slipped down past her eyes and she was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. The next name I recognised was 'Malfoy Scorpius', this was the boy my dad had pointed out to me on the platform. He walked forward and slipped the hat over his white blonde hair. The hat only thought about it for a second or two before declaring him a Slytherin – and I watched him curiously as he walked off to the cheering Slytherin table. A few names later Uncle Neville called, 'Potter Albus' and Albus stepped out from behind me in line and walked up to the stool. I heard James call his name and I could see that poor Albus was white with fear. The hat took longer with him, Albus clenched the sides of the stool his knuckles turning white. The tear near the brim opened wide and the hat called to the hall GRYFFINDOR. I applauded loudly with the rest of the hall and waved at Albus as he passed me and I was happy to see him beaming from ear to ear. The W's were drawing closer now and too soon Uncle Neville called out, 'Weasley Rose' and I made the long walk to the stool. I slipped it on and I was staring at the inside of the hat, trying to calm my beating heart. 'Mmmm you take after your mother I see' the hat murmured and before I could respond the brim opened widely and the hat called out to the hall 'RAVENCLAW'

The entire feast passed in a blur; Phoebe was telling me how excited she was to have someone in the house that she already got to know. A boy that landed next to me at the table called Travis was trying to get me to laugh during the entire meal by seeing how much food he could fit in his mouth. My heart was heavy, sure Ravenclaw wasn't a bad house to be in; they were known for their wit and brains but what would my father say?

I tried my best to focus on the way to the Ravenclaw common room, not picturing Albus and the rest of the Gryffindors' heading for the portrait of the Fat Lady. We climbed staircase after staircase and finally reached a spiral staircase that we climbed until my head spun; we reached a door of aged wood. There was no portrait or even a knob or keyhole only a bronze knocker in the shape of a eagle. The prefect who had led us here knocked once and the beak of the eagle opened and a soft musical voice echoed over the group of first years.

 _What always runs, but never walks often murmurs never talks, has a bed but never sleep, has a mouth but never eats?_

There was silence and the prefect turned to us. 'Our common room doesn't have a password like the others. Every time you wish to enter the common room you have to answer a question – this will test your knowledge' he said smiling down at us. 'What if you don't know the answer' Travis asked looking at the door uncertainly. 'Well then you have to wait for someone who does, that is how you learn' he replied. My heart felt slightly lighter, I loved riddles. I thought about the riddle that we'd just been given, going over every clue – everything I need to figure out the answer was given to me. 'I'll let you first years answer this one' the prefect said. We stood there some of the first years whispering amongst themselves trying to figure out the answer. I remained quiet until I was sure I had the right answer then I put my hand up. 'Yes' the prefect said pointing at me. Nervously I replied, 'A river'

 _That is correct_ the door replied and the door swung open. We moved into the large circular room. It was so beautiful it took my breath away, there were arched windows along the walls, the ceiling was domed and painted with stars and the carpet was a midnight blue. Along shelves on the walls were books, more books than I could ever hope to read and standing in a niche by the door was a tall marble statue of a beautiful woman, Rowena Ravenclaw. We were showed to our bedrooms, I was sharing a room with Phoebe and three other first year Ravenclaw girls named Abigail, Eleanore and Irene. We were all too tired to say much so we just collapsed onto our beds and pulled the midnight blue curtains around us…

Phoebe, Irene and I struggled for almost half an hour to find our way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, only just in time because uncle Neville was handing out our timetables. 'Hey Rosie' he said handing me the page, 'your first class is with me; this morning' I looked down at the table and indeed we had dubble Herbology sessions scheduled for that morning with the Gryffindors'. 'Can't wait' I said giving him a small smile, and hoping that he would now leave me to have breakfast. I'd only just poured sugar into my porridge when a sound like rumbling thunder broke out around the hall, I looked upwards to see hundreds of owls swooping in through open windows and gliding towards owners; but when I saw Prince in the mix of owls I almost got up and ran for the doors. He swooped down in front of me nearly knocking my bowl to the floor. He held out his leg and I carefully detached the envelope, I gave him a pat or two and he spread his wings taking to the sky again. I slid open the envelope and took out the folded letter.

 _Rosie_

 _We received a letter from Neville last night about the Sorting. I expect you'd be writing to us today but there is no need. I know you are probably worried but please don't be, your father and I are so proud of you. Ravenclaw is a good house and it has gained an amazing student. We love you Rosie. Enjoy every moment of Hogwarts, I know I did…_

 _Love Mom & Dad_

I wiped away the single tear that was rolling down my cheek quickly and returned to my porridge which tasted a lot sweeter now.

With a new vigour I hurried from the Great Hall with Phoebe and we went outside across the lawns to the greenhouses. A group of Gryffindors' were already gathered including Albus who immediately run up to me when he saw me approaching. 'Were you trying to avoid me?' he asked, I shook my head but in a heart I knew he was right. I'd dreaded seeing him, sure that he'd treat me differently but he was still just Albus and he insisted on working together when we finally entered the greenhouses. So Phoebe and I joined him and Daniel ,who was also sorted into Gryffindor, and we pruned the same Flutterby bush – a tiny shrub that moved in an invisible breeze.

The four of us also spend break time together and it became easier to believe that being in Ravenclaw wouldn't change anything. After break time Phoebe and I headed for Transfiguration with the Slytherins' calling goodbye to Albus and Daniel as they headed to Charms with the Hufflepuffs'. I only remembered the white haired boy from the Sorting when I saw him lounging against the wall outside the classroom door his nose buried in a book. I stood in line with Phoebe who was talking animatedly about the art of Transfiguration and how she wondered what our first class would be; I made the right noises but I watched Scorpius Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. His long fingers were like pale spiders flicking through the pages.

Professor Nelson called us inside and it was on the way into the classroom that I made eye contact with Scorpius Malfoy for the first time. He was lowering his book and caught me staring straight at him. His eyes were grey, like storm clouds on a horizon and it took my breath away. 'What are you looking at Weasley' he sneered and strutted passed me to the back of the classroom. So that's what a Malfoy is like I wondered to myself and took my seat in the front; well then I want nothing to do with him I concluded.

Scorpius Malfoy was hard to avoid though, over that following week we had almost all of our classes with the Slytherins' including Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts and a double Potions on the Friday. He was even harder to ignore; sometimes it felt like he was staring at me but the moment I would look up his grey eyes would flit away. He'd also taken to insulting me; calling me Know-it-all Weasley, Ring-a-Rosie, Brown-Noser and he quickly had me retaliating, but possibly the worst thing about the first week was that I learned that he was better at Potions than me. Professor Elm started our first lesson with a soliloquy about the beauty of the simmering potion and soon she had us mixing a simple cure for boils. I noticed that Scorpius looked even more intense than he usually did, but I busied myself with my own cauldron only looking up again when our time was done. My potion was the forest green that the book described but it was too watery and thin and it was with disappointed that I ladled it into a vase and took it up to Professor Elm's desk to be marked. Scorpius was at the table already and he produced his vase; it was filled with a deep forest green liquid and when the Professor splashed some onto her desk I could tell it was the right consistency and that she was deeply impressed; I knew I was.

I tried not to think about Scorpius that day during lunch, he took up too many of my thoughts as it was; instead I enjoyed my shepherd's pie and looked forward to tea with Hagrid. I waited in the entrance hall for Albus; who arrived with a girl at his side – she had her blonde hair in a high ponytail and was wearing the yellow of Hufflepuff. Albus introduced her as Hazel; they had met in Charms and were doing a project together. 'I can't wait to meet Hagrid' she was saying as we hurried down the lawn in the direction of his hut. 'You'll like Hagrid. He might look fierce but he's the softest person you'll ever meet' We spent our afternoon drinking tea and eating rock cakes, or at least pretending to eat them. Hagrid asked us all about our first week and right before we were about to leave to head back to the castle for dinner he turned to me and said 'You know your mother was very brave but her brain was always her best weapon. I don't wanna hear nothing about you being unhappy about your house, being differents nev'r been bad'. I walked back to the castle slowly trailing behind Albus and Hazel, thinking that none of my classes had given me as much to think about as tea with Hagrid had…


End file.
